You Are My Lovely Girl REMAKE KyuMin vers
by BluePink EXO-XOXO-COUPLE
Summary: Lee Sungmin seorang gadis tomboy berambut cepak, ia menyukai teman sekelas sekaligus ketua kelasnya Cho Kyuhyun. Tapi Cho Kyuhyun menyukai Kim Nana, seorang foto model berambut panjang! Tapi bagaimana jika Lee Sungmin dan Kim Nana adalah satu orang yang sama? KYUMIN/GS/
1. Chapter 1

**You Are My Lovely Girl**

.

.

.

Chapter 1

.

.

"Nana, palingkan wajahmu sedikit..."

"Dan angkat badanmu sedikit..."

"Oke!"

CKLIK CKLIK CKLIK

"Ya, bagus"

.

Kim Nana, seorang model muda yang masih duduk di bangku SMA. Model dengan talenta yang bagus, dengan wajah manis serta rambut hitam panjang yang menjadi ciri khasnya.

.

"Hah, capek. Berapa jam sampai di Seoul, paman?" tanya Nana pada sang paman sekaligus manager-nya itu.

"Tidak samapi dua jam kok. Tidurlah jika kau masih mengantuk, lagian ini masih jam 5 pagi" jawab sang paman

"Baiklah. Paman, aku tidak boleh terlambat. Harus sampai sebelum jam 8!" ucap Nana sambil membaringkan tubuhnya di kursi mobil.

"Baiklah, Min" jawab sang paman.

Eh? Apa kalian tidak ganjil dengan panggilan itu?

.

"Min, bangun. Sudah sampai"

"Min..."

Gadis berambut hitam panjang, yang merasa tidurnya terganggu mulai membuka matanya perlahan. Kalian tahu kan siapa gadis dengan ciri di atas?

HOAAM~

"Jam berapa ini?" tanya gadis berambut hitam panjang yang baru bangun dari tidurnya itu.

"Ja... jam 9" jawab sang paman

Kalian sudah tahu siapa gadis berambut hitam panjang itu? Yup, dia Kim Nana, sang model. Tapi apa kalian tidak merasa janggal dengan nama panggilan nya?

"MWO?! Aduh, aku terlambat lagi. Katanya Cuma dua jam. Gimana sih paman!" Nana terus menggerutu sambil membereskan tas dan juga baju nya yang berantakan karena tertidur tadi.

"Seharusnya memang dua jam, min. Tapi macet" bela sang paman

"Aish... sudahlah" Nana membuka pintu mobil dengan tergesa-gesa. Saat ia hendak melangkah keluar...

"Lho! Sungmin" Sang paman memanggil Kim Na... lho, bukannya namanya Kim Nana, bukan Sungmin?

"Kenapa?" dan yang di panggil itu menoleh

"Rambut mu" tunjuk sang paman ke arah rambut hitam panjang Nana atau Sungmin yah manggilnya (?)

"OH! ASTAGA!"

Sungmin, Lee Sungmin. Adalah nama asli dari Kim Nana. Kenapa marganya berbeda? Itu karena ada satu alasan yang membuat ia tidak menggunakan nama aslinya. Marga Kim di ambil dari sang paman yaitu Kim Jong Hyun

SET~

Sungmin membuka rambut hitam panjangyang ia pakai, dan yang selalu menjadi ciri khasnya saat ia menjadi seorang Kim Nana. Lalu ia mengambil sebuah kaca mata dari dalam tasnya, dan memakainya. Yah Kim Nana yang sebenarnya atau lebih tepatnya Sungmin, adalah seorang gadis tomboy, dengan ciri khas rambut cepaknya, dan juga kaca matanya. Sungmin juga termasuk gadis pecinta olahraga. Bukankah bertolak belakang dengan seorang Kim Nana?

.

**Sungmin POV**

"Dah, paman. Sampai bertemu nanti malam..." aku melangkah dengan tergesa-gesa kearah kelas.

"Hah, bagaimana ini? Terlambat lagi. Bisa-bisa kena ceramah ketua kelas lagi nih!" ya, begitulah aku. Setiap ada job sampai malam atau berada di luar kota, seperti tadi malam, melakukan pemotretan di Busan. Aku pasti selalu datang terlambat.

Tak terasa aku sudah sampai di pintu kelas. Ternyata kemampuan lariku cukup bagus, mungkin aku bisa jadi seorang atlit lari jika kau sudah pensiun jadi seorang model.

"Hai!" tuhkan, dia sudah ada di depan pintu kelas. Aissh... harus siap-siap tutup telinga, karena ceramahannya. Ah, ani... mungkin telingaku sudah kebal karena terlalu sering mendengarkan nya berceramah hampir setiap hari, jika aku terlambat datang. Mungkin dia cocok menjadi seorang pembuat naskah pidato(?).

"Oh, sudah datang" eh, apa dia tidak marah? Tak seperti biasanya. Mencurigakan. Tapi, menguntungkan juga sih.

"Guru belum datangkan? Hehe... aku memang beruntung"

"Tadi di telpon! Entah kau beruntung atau tidak, tapi aku panik gara-gara kau! Dasar jago telat" tuhkan, sisi penceramahnya masih ada. Tapi eh? Dia menghawatirkanku?

"Ah! Mana mungkin kau panik hanya karena hal seperti itu?"

"Aissh... sudahlah. Jadwal di ubah, jam pertama olah raga. Bersiaplah." Huh, untung dia tak marah. Yah walau sisi penceramahnya masih ada. Setidaknya tak mara-marah seperti biasanya.

"Oh ya! Bukannya bulan depan ada pesta olah raga?"

"Hm, ne"

"Oke! Semoga sukses. Kau andalan kami" yah beginilah jadi seorang sepertiku. Maniak sekaligus jago olah raga. Dan menjadi andalan semua orang. Hah, indahnya dunia.

"Tenang saja! Bagaimana kalau membuat fans club untuk mendukung ku?" hehe... sedikit narsis tak apa kan?

"Eh, belum tahu yah? Sudah ada lho."

"Hah?"

DEG

Apa benar? Mereka membuat fans club untuk ku? Apa mereka sudah mengetahui semua nya? Apa rahasia ku sudah terbongkar?

"Club ABC, semangat olah raga yang berapi-api oleh Lee Sungmin. Ha.. ha.. ha.. ketuanya aku, Cho Kyuhyun dan penggemar bisa bergabung kapan saja! Ha.. ha.."

.

.

Aku pikir tadi Nana Club. Hah, jadi malu... aish, sadarlah Lee Sungmin, Kim Nana hanya karangan saja. Sudahlah.

"Ayo, oper bolanya ke sini!"

Eh, ternyata dia jago lari. Hari ini Kyuhyun punya semangat tinggi untuk berolah raga. Dia menonjol sekali... sifatnya juga baik, kalau tak hati-hati pasti aku sudah suk pada nya. Aishh.. sadarlah, aku sudah berjanji untuk tidak terpesona pada anak-anak. Mungkin dia bukan hanya keren di mataku saja. Arrgh... tidak bisa, tidak boleh. Lebih baik aku pergi ke kantin saja.

"Yoona-ah, apa kau mau pergi ke kantin?"

"Ani, aku titi kopi saja. Boleh?"

"Ah, baiklah" yah, lebih baik aku pergi ke kantin

TAP TAP

Eh, wangi ini...

"Mau kemana?"

DEG DEG

"A.. aku mau pergi ke kantin"

"Oh"

Sifat ramah pada siapa saja... pangeran bagi semua orang...

"Kyuhyun-ah" hah, Jung Jesica, klub radio. Apa dia akan mewawancarai Kyuhyun lagi, ck.. ck...

"Wawancara ya... jam makan siang kamu di undang sebagai tamu" tuhkan benar apa yang ku katakan tadi.

"Lagi? Kalian terlalu sering mengundangku. Memang tentang apa?"

"Mm... Siapa artis cewek yang kamu sukai?"

"Kim Nana" MWO?! Aku?

"MWO?!" astaga aku keceplosan, aishh... saking semangatnya aku sampai keceplosan

"Kau terpukul karena aku penggemar Kim Nana?! Semangat Sungmin... aku masih ketua Club ABC, kok..."

.

.

.

Baik! Aku lupa, aku juga idola... tak usah kecil hati. Penggemar Kim Nana?... kabar menyenangkan setelah aku jadi model. Bagaimana wajah nya jika tahu akulah Kim Nana? Tapi... tidak! Cowok yang suka karena kau seorang artis, tak bisa dipercaya! Hanya terpesona pada penampilanku!

"Nana? Ka.. kau terlihat aneh, apa kau baik-baik saja?! Apa kau terlalu kecapean?!" oh, astaga! Aku lupa, aku masih di dalam mobil bersama paman

"Ah, gwenchana"

"Oh, ya! Bibimu akan tugas keluar kota kan? Kalau tak mau sendirian apa kau mau pulang ke rumah besar?" paman terlihat begitu khawatir padaku

"Kenapa tidak paman saja yang menginap di apartemenku?"

"Tak usah. Cha, sudah samapai"

"Oh, ne. Dah paman!"

.

'Aku tahu, paman tak mau ke apartemenku karena bibi. Paman tak mau berada di lingkungan hidup bibi. Apa paman masih mencintai bibi? Bibi terlalu egois, kenapa bibi sering sekali tugas keluar kota? Aku tak mau sendirian. Ah, ani! Tabahlah Lee Sungmin! Jika aku ingin hidup mandiri, aku marus bisa mengatasi nya'

"Dimana aku menyimpan kuncinya?" rasanya hari ini aku lelah sekali

"Permisi..."

'Apa ada yang memanggilku?' akupun menoleh kebelakang, dan...

"HWAA!"

GLUDAK GLUDAK

BRUK

"Aww.." Astaga!

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja. Kau tak apa-apa?"

'aku lupa melepaskan wig-ku'

"Ah, iya..." orang yang tadi menabrak ku dengan kardus-kardus yang di bawanya mengulurkan tangan nya, hendak membantuku untuk bangun. Aku menerima uluran tangan nya dan mengangkat kepala ku yang tertunduk.

"Lho! Nana?!"

'Kyuhyun'

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hai-hai*lambai-lambai tangan**

**Apakah ada yang tertarik untuk di lanjutkan fic di atas? Kalau ada Review ne! Oh author mau minta maaf karena author punya banyak hutang nerusin fic author yang lain, jongmal mianhamnida.**

**Kemarin-kemarin author benar-benar sibuk dengan sekolah. dan berhubung ini udah libur panjang, author bakalan nerusin fic author yang lain.**

**RnR Please!**

**Bye, see you in the next chap! ^^**

**BluPink ElfEXOtic**


	2. Chapter 2

'Aku tahu, paman tak mau ke apartemenku karena bibi. Paman tak mau berada di lingkungan hidup bibi. Apa paman masih mencintai bibi? Bibi terlalu egois, kenapa bibi sering sekali tugas keluar kota? Aku tak mau sendirian. Ah, ani! Tabahlah Lee Sungmin! Jika aku ingin hidup mandiri, aku marus bisa mengatasi nya'

"Dimana aku menyimpan kuncinya?" rasanya hari ini aku lelah sekali

"Permisi..."

'Apa ada yang memanggilku?' akupun menoleh kebelakang, dan...

"HWAA!"

GLUDAK GLUDAK

BRUK

"Aww.." Astaga!

"Maaf, aku tak sengaja. Kau tak apa-apa?"

'aku lupa melepaskan wig-ku'

"Ah, iya..." orang yang tadi menabrak ku dengan kardus-kardus yang di bawanya mengulurkan tangan nya, hendak membantuku untuk bangun. Aku menerima uluran tangan nya dan mengangkat kepala ku yang tertunduk.

"Lho! Nana?!"

'Kyuhyun'

**.**

**.::You Are My Lovely Girl::.**

**.**

Chapter 2

"Lho! Nana?!"

'Kyuhyun, ke.. kenapa ada di sini? Gawat, bisa repot kalau ketemu begini... dia tak mengenaliku sebagai Sungmin kan?!'

"Nana! Aku Kyuhyun, hari ini aku pindah rumah..." MWO?!

"Nomor 702..."

"Tadi... benar kan, itu Nana? Ini... nomor 701. Berarti... di sebelah rumahku?"

.

Aish.. kok bisa jadi satu apartemen dengan Kyuhyun?! Kalau bertetangga, akan sering ketemu... pergi sekolah juga sama-sama... AAA! Besok harus pake baju apa, ya? Pakai yang paling cantik dan cerah... aish, bodoh! Kok pakai baju apa?! Kan pakai seragam! Tapi walaupun seragam, aku rapihkan sedikit... semoga besok cepat tiba

.

KRIIING~

"Ngh.. AH! Terlambat!"

SREK~

"Se.. seragamnya kusut... Bodoh! Kenapa aku tidur di atas nya!" Ukh... benar-benar keterlaluan. Bakal di marahin lagi deh sama ketua kelas!

CLEK

"Aduh..."

"Aku berangkat!" Huh?

"Lho... Lee Sungmin?"

"Lho, kok keluar dari rumah itu?" aduh, jangan sampai ketahuan

"Da.. dan ka.. kau sendiri?"

"Aku pindah ke sini sejak kemarin..." dia tak mengenali ku sebagai Kim Nana kan?

"Oh.."

Eh? Kenapa dia menatapku seperti itu? Tatapan matanya itu... mata onyx nya yang bening, bulu mata yang lentik, hidungnya yang mancung, bibirnya yang... ah, apa yang kau pikirkan Lee Sungmin?!

"Ke... kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?!" dia menjauhkan wajahnya yang tadi begitu dekat dengan wajahku

"Mianhae... ngomong-ngomong, kau... aku selalu berfikir kau mirip seseorang..." Huh? Oh, No!

"Kau mirip Nana, ya. Seperti kembar..." MWO?! Di... dia tahu? Bagaimna ini?

"Ahaha... ma.. masa? Aku tak secantik itu"

"Iya, kau cantik, dan... manis"

DEG

Dia berkata begitu dengan lancar, tanpa ras gugup sedikitpun... tapi, aku senang sekali... dia menyebutku cantik dengan penampilan tomboy ku!

"Jawab pertanyaan ku dengan jujur! Apa Nana itu... kakakmu?" MWO?!

"Ta... tapi marga kami berbeda" kenapa dia menyimpulkan seenaknya...

"Kemarin aku lihat Nana masuk rumah nomor 701. Itu rumahmu, kan? Kalian tinggal bersama kan? Kalau bukan kakak, apa hubunganmu dengan Nana?" Entahlah... aku juga tidak tahu

"Se... sepupu"

"Ternyata begitu! Kenapa nggak bilang selama ini?"

"Tak usah sampai seheboh itu..."

.

"ha ha... nggak menyangka ya! Kemarin ketemu Nana di depan rumah kamu, aku kaget sekali! Ternyata kau sepupunya... seru juga!" Kyuhyun semangat sekali... sama denganku.

"Ya, ampun! Kita terlambat. Ayo Sungmin kita lari!"

"Ah, iya..." meskipun tidak masuk sekolah dengan anggun... Dengan berjalan mesra bergandengan tangan... aku bahagia karena bisa bersamamu, bisa berlari bersama denganmu

**Sungmin POV End**

.

"Ck, kenapa paman pergi begitu saja tanpa mengantarku? Iss, menyebalkan" Sungmin terus menggerutu di sepanjang jalan menuju apartemen nya. Bagaiman tidak, di malam yang sudah semakain larut, Sungmin harus pulang naik taxi sendirian pula. Karena paman nya bilang ada urusan mendadak, jadi ia pergi begitu saja tanpa mengantar Sungmin menuju apartemen nya.

TAP TAP

"Eh? Sekertaris Shim?" Sungmin begitu terkejut saat ia akan masuk kedalam gedung apartemen nya. Ia melihat sekertaris ayah nya. Shim Changmin, yang baru keluar dari gedung apartemen nya. Sungmin membalikan tubuh nya, hendak pergi dari sana, tapi

"Hai.."

'Kyuhyun, kenapa dia datang di saat yang ti... ah, ani. Ini saat yang tepat' Sungmin yang sedang menggerutu dalam hati nya, tiba-tiba mendapat sebuah ide. Ia menatap ke arah Kyuhyun, lalu

GEP

Sungmin memeluk Kyuhyun, membuat Kyuhyun sedikit terlonjak karena kaget. Pelukan yang tiba-tiba. Pelukan yang entah mengapa membuat hati Sungmin maupun Kyuhyun tiba-tiba beredesir. Dengan menyembunyikan wajahnya di dada bidang Kyuhyun, dan mengalungkan kedua lengan nya pada leher Kyuhyun, Sungmin berharap sekertaris Shim tak melihat nya.

TAP TAP

Dan benar, sekertaris Shim berjalan melewati mereka. Melewati Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang tengah berpelukan. Sekertaris Shim hanya menatap mereka dengan ekor matanya, yang menatap mereka dengan tatapan entahlah mungkin iri.

'apakah dia sudah pergi?' Sungmin sedikit mengangkat kepalanya dari dada bidang Kyuhyun

'Huh! Akhirnya' tanpa sengaja, mata Sungmin bertemu dengan mata Kyuhyun yang tengah menatapnya, dengan tatapan yang tidak bisa Sungmin artikan

DEG

"Ah, mianhae" Sungmin melepaskan pelukan nya pada Kyuhyun. Wajahnya sedikit bersemu merah melihat senyum Kyuhyun

DEG DEG DEG

'Aish, ada apa dengan jantungku ini? Bukan saat nya untuk berdebar bodoh!'

"Te.. terima kasih, dan maaf" Sungmin hendak pergi meninggalkan Kyuhyun, sebelum sebelah tangan nya di tarik oleh Kyuhyun

"Nana. Bukankah tadi aku sudah menolongmu? Give and Take"

.

**Sungmin POV**

"Nana. Bukankah tadi aku sudah menolongmu? Give and Take" apa? Di meminta imbalan?

Gi.. Give and Take. Apa yang dia ingin kan? Jangan- jangan ia menginginkan ci... ah, ani Lee Sungmin, jangan berpikir yang macam-macam

"Nana... aku hanya ingin minta tanda tanganmu, aku penggemarmu..." Khayalanku aneh sekali. Tak mungkin Kyuhyun melakukan itu. Hanya tanda tangan, manis sekali.

"Ah, ini"

GEP

SET

Hah?

CUP

Ah, tidak. Jangan!

PLAK

"YA! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN" kenapa ia melakukan itu? Aish, aku kira Kyuhyun itu polos, tapi. Arrgh... dia juga mencuri frist kiss ku. AAA! Aishh! Lebih baik aku cepat masuk ke dalam apartemen ku

Bagaimana dengan besok jika aku bertemu dengan nya? Aku tak bisa melihat wajahnya, apa lagi mata nya dengan perasaan ku saat ini.

DEG DEG DEG

.

TING TONG

CLEK

"A-ada apa lagi kau ke mari?" aku benar-benar tak bisa menatapnya

"Aku ingin bertemu dengan Sungmin. Ada yang ingin aku katakan pada nya" MWO? Bertemu dengan ku? Memang apa yang ingin dia katakan? Atau itu Cuma alas saja?

"Di-dia sudah tidur, sebaik nya kau pulang sa-

"Kenapa kau begitu marah? Toh itu Cuma ciuman biasa" cih dasar bodoh. Itu adalah frist kiss ku. Dasar Cho Kyuhyun bodoh

"Sudahlah tak usah di bahas lagi"

BRAK

.

~Cafe~

Ck, harusnya aku tak ikut paman ke sini. Menyebalkan. Dan lagi kenapa paman malah pergi keluar dulu aku kan ingin cepat pergi tidur. Hah, melelahkan.

**Aninde naneun aninde jeongmal igeon mari andoeneunde  
Babeul meogeodo jami deul ttaedo michyeonneunji geudaeman boyeoyo**

Ini? Suara ini, aku mengenal suara ini. Suara bass nya yang khas, ini suara Kyuhyun. Ini suara Cho Kyuhyun.

**Eonjena nareul jongil namaneul mossalgehae miwonneunde  
Eotteoke naega eotteoke geudael saranghage dwaenneunji isanghajyo**

Suara bass nya yang lembut dan merdu. Ekspresi-nya saat menyanyi. Senyuman itu, senyuman lembut nya yang aku suka. Ah, apa yang pikir kan. Lebih baik aku pulang sendiri, sepertinya paman masih betah di sini.

"Lho, Nana? Kamu mau pergi ke mana?"

"Aku mau pulang. Paman tak usah mengantar ku jika masih ingin di sini. aku bisa pulang sendiri"

**Sungmin POV End**

.

**Kyuhyun POV**

"Lho, kau sudah mau pulang Kyu?"

"Ne, aku masih harus sekolah besok"

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu besok malam"

Jam 11. Berarti sampai di rumah jam 11.30. aku masih harus mengerjakan tugas sekolah. berarti masih ada banyak waktu untuk tidur.

"Kyuhyun" Ck, wanita itu lagi. Untuk apa dia memanggilku?

"Mau merokok?"

"Tidak, aku tak merokok. Tak baik untuk kesehatan"

"Yah, kau memang benar, tapi, hidup ini terlelu pendek untuk melakukan hal-hal yang baik untuk kesehatan. Contohnya yang ini. Bagus untuk merangsang endorphin" betul, selalu begitu. Wanita-wanita yang mendekatiku. Walaupun aku tak mengulurkan tangan...

CUP

Ku tak pernah mencium wanita terlebih dulu. Malah sebalik nya. Tapi, saat itu yang pertama, dan mendapat respon yang buruk. Sebuah tamparan.

Hah? Nana? Tapi... tak adak! Apa kau salah liat? Arrgh, kenapa akhir-akhir ini aku selalu memikirkan nya?

SET

"Kenapa berhenti?" lebih baik aku cepat pulang

"Ya! Kau mau ke mana Kyuhyun?"

.

Apa aku lebih menyukai tipe wanita yang pemalu, dari pada tipe wanita yang agresif seperti tadi? Aku tak pernah merasakan persaan ini pada siapapun sebelumnya. Aku... ingin menjadikan nya miliku.

"Hah, Nana?" berarti tadi bukan khayalanku. Berarti, apa dia melihat semua nya? Ck, dia pura-pura marah.

"Taxi" ck, dia benar-benar menghidariku. Sepertinya dia benar benar marah

BRAK

Lho dia sudah naik taxi. Aku harus ikut bersama nya.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? aku yang menghentikan taxi ini, kenapa kau juga ikut naik?"

"Kenapa? Bukankah kita satu gedung apartemen?"

**Kyuhyun POV End**

.

**Sungmin POV**

"Kenapa? Bukankah kita satu gedung apartemen?" kenapa tadi aku tak menunggu paman saja, dan ikut pulang bersama paman. Ck, kenapa lagi dia terus memandangiku seperti itu?

GEP

"HEI! Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Apa kau marah?"

"Lepaskan!"

"Kalau kau begini terus, aku akan mencium mu lagi!" Huh! Dasar playboy. Hanya bisa mengancam dengan hal seperti itu

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan? Lepaskan tangan ku!"

"Kenapa? Aku kan sedang mengamati tangan mu. Seperti ini.."

CUP

SET

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?" dia mempermainkan ku

"Jangan perlakukan aku seperti wanita-wanitamu!" kau jahat Cho Kyuhyun! Menyebalkan, dasar playboy

"Entah kenapa, setiap aku ada di dekat mu, aku selalu merasa aku harus melakukan itu. Dan hatiku selalu berdetak dengan cepat saat aku berada di sisi mu" Entah aku dapat percaya atau tidak dengan kata-kata mu itu. Karena kau seorang playboy, mungkin kau selalu mengucapkan kata-kata yang sama pada wanita lain nya yang kau temui.

.

"Oh, ya. Kenapa tadi kau pulang sendiri? Bukan kah kau selalu pulang dengan manager-mu?"

"Ani, tadi dia masih sibuk di cafe"

"Oh, apa tadi kau mendengarku menyanyi?" yah, aku mendengar nya. Aku mendengar suara lembut mu melantunkan lagu itu. Aku sangat suka mendengar suara mu itu. Suara bass mu yang lembut, entah mengapa membuat hati ku tenang

"Ne, aku mendengarnya"

"Bagaimana suaraku? Bagus kan?" benar, suara mu membuatku kagum

"Sudahlah, kita sudah sampai. Aku mau masuk kedalam"

"Ah, apakah Sungmin sudah tidur jam segini?"

"Yah, dia sudah tidur" seandainya kau menyadarinya, Sungmin ada di depan mu saat ini. Bukan Kim Nana. Bukan dia yang ada di hadapanmu saat ini, tapi Sungmin.

"Kenapa setiap Hyung-nya datang, dia selalu tertidur?" Hyung? Hyung-nya? Kenapa harus Hyung? Kenapa tidak dengan sebutan Oppa? Dia pikir aku seorang laki-laki apa?

"Kenapa dengan sebutan 'Hyung'? Dia kan yeoja"

"Karena dia seperti adik ku. Adik laki-laki ku"

DEG

BRAK

Kenapa dia melakukan nya. Dia menganggap ku adik. Laki-laki pula. Hiks.. apa karena penampilanku? Apa aku seperti seorang laki-laki? Hiks.. ini semua karena Appa. Kenapa harus seperti ini? Hiks.. aku benci Appa.

.

.

.

TBC

.

.

.

**Hwa! Maaf, author lama update nya. Maklum lah, kalau lagi libur author suku males ngapa-ngapain. Lebih enakan tiduran di kasur ku yang empuk hehe...**

**Baiklah, give me review please*bow**

**No Bash, No Flame, No SiDers**

**RnR Please^^**

**BluePink ElfEXOtic**


End file.
